


Shadows Fall

by prettydamnthing



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: ABO, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, F/M, M/M, 使女的故事AU
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 09:51:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15660798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettydamnthing/pseuds/prettydamnthing
Summary: 本来他只要当好Ofvader就能安全度日，可欧比旺总是与麻烦如影随形。***设定方面基本和电视剧S1相同，只不过套用了ABO的设定，在beta生育率几乎降到零的情况下，政府开始召集omega，但因为omega的数量极少，所以无论omega是否生育过有无生育能力都会被政府带去红色中心。欧比旺是其中唯一一个力敏者，他和奎刚是同事，他们从来没见过安纳金，但维达或许见过他们。剧情方面只有少部分借鉴电视剧，会更像原著电影，主要是关于个人与群体的rebellion&resistance这样。总之是个关于AOQP四个人的故事。可能会有更多角色出现。





	Shadows Fall

**Author's Note:**

> 我怎么又来写欧比旺（试图）凭一己之力拯救安纳金的故事了……只不过这个安纳金已经黑化成维达了，感觉难度会比上一篇现代AU大很多  
> 本来我打开电脑是想写个pwp的，结果写正剧向写到秃头:(  
> ps.标题来自卡女神的同名歌曲

01

 

又到了这个时候。

冰冷的液体沿着针尖注入血管之中，要不了多久便能遍布他的全身，将陪伴他几十年的触手可及的力量隔绝在外。他仍能感觉到那种力量就在不远处，但当他试图捕捉它的时候，它总是像水流一般从他指间溜走。

这很难适应，但他早已适应了。

马大将空掉的针筒收回围裙里，她没有多说任何一句话。他并不介意她们对他的警惕与畏惧，他只是盯着自己的左臂，肘弯的地方有几个模糊的针眼。这让他看起来几乎像个瘾君子，只不过他从来不是自愿的。

从来不是。

从他被JEDI的同事偷袭击昏之后，生活仿佛漩涡一般，拖着他滑向深渊。先是首府被袭，几天之后议会就被攻占，政权被推翻，国家陷入无政府的混乱状态之中。他作为JEDI的一员正准备加入维护秩序的行动时，新的法律出台了，速度之快仿佛早已经过多年的撰写与密谋。他甚至没有时间考虑其中的阴谋，因为法案本身就足以颠覆他的一切认知。他只来得及庆幸自己在被捕之前吞下了一把抑制剂，至少在那一天持有Omega抑制剂还不算违法。

他想念那些苦得要命的小药片，那个橙色的药瓶曾经是他拥有身体自主权的最有力的证据。在穿着黑衣服的执法人员将抑制剂从他手中夺走的那一刻，他们也推翻了它所代表的一切。平等，自由，新的帝国不会容许这些词的存在，如果可以，他们甚至会把这些单词从词典中抹去。他明白，他也几乎要接受新的事实了。

几乎。

他们夺走了他的抑制剂，夺走了他的原力，夺走了他的身体，但他们没能改变什么是正义，什么是自由。药物在他体内流动，而他的大脑却不曾被它延缓转动。

他是欧比旺·肯诺比。他是七十六个Omega中的一员。他拥有和Alpha与Beta相同的权利。他是JEDI的高级特工。他被棍棒塑造成他们需要的顺从模样。他叫Ofvader，但他不是Ofvader。

他只属于他自己。

 

*

 

“你在五分钟前就该去主卧了。”

欧比旺正在盯着窗外的雪，手指滑过起雾的窗玻璃。他试图接近室外来降低自己的体温，但那只是徒劳，发情期从来不是靠冰能解决的。他的身体需要另一具身体的温度，他恨这点。

“谢谢你，奎刚。”他冲奎刚挤出一个笑容。

高大的Beta站在打开的门板边，几不可闻地叹了口气。他们曾经是一同在JEDI共事的同事，现在也同样是达斯家族的一员。作为少数奋起反抗的Beta，奎刚并没有被当场射杀，而是被昔日的同事送到了达斯的地牢里。在后来的审讯中他才知道，是维达勋爵命令守卫者们对他手下留情。一开始奎刚还不明白年轻的勋爵的用意，直到红色的车送来了欧比旺。他在惊讶于欧比旺尚且活着的消息之余，却又有着强烈的呕吐的欲望。红色的罩袍将欧比旺的脸挡住一半，颜色鲜艳得像他曾经最爱的红色短靴。

欧比旺——他们叫他Ofvader——现在成了帝国的生育工具，而奎刚是用来牵制他的又一个工具。他不知道哪一部分更让他恶心。

“来吧，典礼很快就会结束了。”奎刚冷静下来之后说道。

欧比旺将脸贴上窗户，眷恋地望向被被星光点亮的夜空，“也许，但是帝国不会这么快走向终结，对吗，奎刚？”

男人没有回答。

“好吧，”欧比旺缓缓地站起身，被压得发麻的腿让他差点没站稳。奎刚向前冲了一步，但却没有继续伸出手。虽然帝国从来没有明令禁止，但触碰一个Omega等同于强暴一个Omega已经成为了共同的认知，凡是违反者都会被守卫者挂到河边的墙上。欧比旺很清楚这些不曾明说的法规给他带来的影响：他变得渴求皮肤接触，然而他唯一得到的触碰只有来自于维达的侵犯。而他现在正走向自己的侵犯者。“我这就去。毕竟我可不想再让你被惩罚了，嗯？”

“我关心的不是惩罚，欧比旺，是你。”奎刚摇摇头。欧比旺虽然不曾停止反抗，比如在典礼的时候迟到，但他不会跨越界限——至少在维达的酷刑让奎刚不得不卧床一个月之后就再也不会了。这也是为什么他没在发现欧比旺缺席的第一分钟就来阁楼找人。他想要在帝国的高压统治之下纵容欧比旺，哪怕只有一点。

“你不该说那个名字。”欧比旺在奎刚逼近的时候躲开，绕开他快步走向敞开的门板，沿着爬梯向下爬去，“夫人马上就要到卧室了。”

他红色的背影消失在过分明亮的走道里。

 

*

 

维达的夫人阿米达拉是个奇怪的女人。欧比旺听说她曾是一国女王，他能在阿米达拉的举手投足间看出贵族的作派，但她脸上该有的骄傲却是全无。可她的丈夫是仅次于皇帝的维达勋爵，身居一人之下万人之上的高位，权力和财富都是取之不尽的。维达看起来对现在的地位十分满意，欧比旺不知道为什么阿米达拉看起来似乎对荣华富贵毫无兴趣。

他曾偷听到马大们谈论她，其中有一个马大是从小就跟着阿米达拉的侍女，她说阿米达拉和维达曾经有过孩子，还是双胞胎，只不过他们在帝国建立前的混乱中胎死腹中，而阿米达拉幸运地活过了难产。欧比旺猜测或许是失去孩子的悲痛让阿米达拉变得沉默寡言。当然，她仍旧是优雅高贵的夫人，只不过不像他听说的那些女主人一般颐指气使，她身上有些东西甚至让欧比旺几乎觉得感同身受。

在典礼时的阿米达拉则是最为奇怪。她从未表现得享受对主导权的掌控，也没有在投向他的眼光中夹杂妒恨，事实上，躺在床上的欧比旺看着上方阿米达拉面无表情的脸想，她看起来更像是被迫接受一切的那个人，表现得像个机器人似的无动于衷。反倒是欧比旺已经无法忍耐越发汹涌的情热，开始大口地喘气。

在他有机会深入思考之前，一股信息素从门口传来。维达。欧比旺只在典礼日见过他，这是第三次，但他恐怕再也无法忘记这个呛人的气味。像是火焰燃烧后的灰，或是野兽的皮毛，狂野不受控制。门还没打开欧比旺就已经双腿发软，呼吸困难。他从未恨过自己的天性，他只恨利用它的那个人。

而这个人终于走进了卧室。欧比旺不得不承认维达是英俊的，如同帝国的宣传海报上描画的一样，健康的麦色肌肤和迷人的黑色卷发，只要不去在意他黄色的双眼和横贯右眼的丑陋疤痕，欧比旺几乎可以相信这不过是他常看的时尚杂志里又一个标致的男模罢了。

只不过他再也没碰过一页杂志，而维达也从来不止是个漂亮男孩。

维达是粗暴的，尽管欧比旺从未指望这些有权有势的Alpha会对一个低贱的生育工具柔情蜜意，他还是很难适应这样的性爱——叫交合还更为贴切，鉴于爱从来就不存在于讨论之中。典礼日的交合是一项任务，不过维达却把它变得更像是一场合奸。欧比旺总会在一开始咬着嘴唇吞下不合时宜的呻吟，在最后被维达操得高潮到痉挛，第二天只能扶着腰走路。幸好维达总是很快就能结束，感谢Omega的身体构造。

听起来几乎像是一对不知分寸玩得过头的恋人，欧比旺在被顶得不断向后移的时候想道，他曾经有过各式各样的床伴，其中有不少经历算得上是美妙……他想到了他们美丽的面庞，温柔的亲吻和体贴的动作，欧比旺没有意识到他光是靠想象（或许还有维达的努力）就射了出来。

维达尚未发泄的器官还埋在他屁股里，但机械的活塞运动停了下来。欧比旺屏住了呼吸。他从未在维达之前高潮过，他不知道这会不会被这位勋爵视为不服从，但幸好阿米达拉看起来没有意识到他的异样，欧比旺第一次感激他拥有如此繁复的红色长袍，至少他的体液不会透过衣服引起不必要的注意。

他一定是在高潮的时候夹得太紧了，维达在紧绷了两秒之后用更大的力气撞入他的体内，强硬地顶开肉壁直捣子宫。欧比旺从来没有被进过这么深，他闭紧双眼从喉咙里发出一声哭喊，硬挺的龟头搅得他生疼，内壁却不自觉地卖力吸吮起来。他知道他在哭，泪水会打湿阿米达拉深蓝的丝绸裙子，甚至会毁掉这件昂贵的衣物，但这些都没能阻止他在维达填满他的时候夹紧维达的腰眼前发黑。

他分泌过量的润滑液混着精液终于湿透了长袍印到床单上。

欧比旺从短暂的昏迷中醒来时，维达还跪在床边，Alpha的结稍微消退一些，已经可以拔出来而不撕裂脆弱的肠壁。但维达没有。欧比旺知道他是想提高Omega受孕的机率，不过这不妨碍他对维达的厌恶像胆汁一般涌上来，将交合中香甜的信息素冲淡。

沉默的十五分钟过后，维达站起身拉上拉链，漫不经心地扫了眼欧比旺。就算被切断与原力的联系，欧比旺也感觉到了隐约浮现的危险，尽管维达邪恶的眼里只是一贯的冰冷与空白。他一边注视着维达离开，一边被阿米达拉从床上拉起来。他的女主人瞄了眼床单上深色的痕迹，同样给了欧比旺一个眼神，只不过她想传达的信息太过复杂，还处在发情期余韵中的欧比旺难以解读。

直到三十天后另一个发情期的到来，欧比旺又躺在他们的四柱床上被维达和他的原力小伎俩操得失禁时，欧比旺才反应过来，阿米达拉的眼里总是包含着同情，而那天她看他的眼神仿佛在看一个走向坟墓而不自知的人。

他现在知道了，挑起维达的兴趣绝不是什么好事。

欧比旺看着在阁楼窗边抽烟的维达，砰的一声关上了门板。


End file.
